


Tell Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, challenge, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Blair to tell him something about his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

## Tell Me

by Ami

I don't own them, Paramount does. But they're certainly not taking advantage of the fact! I'm still waiting for my TS DVD's.

I'd like to thank Bobbie for betaing this.

I wrote this for Snippet Week on the SG1ToCascade list. I forgot to post it, but here it is anyway. The 'Other' warning is discussion of sensitive topics. Nothing bad happens to our guppy, though.

* * *

"Tell me about your childhood," Jim said, curling around his lover as he lay reading after their afternoon lovemaking session. The sheets were redolent with their combined scents, and though turning 35 meant he couldn't get hard again for at least half an hour or more, he still enjoyed this post-coital cuddling, which sent a slight sexual thrum through his body. 

"What do you want to know?" Blair asked, marking his page with the wolf bookmark Jim had given him last week 'Just Because' and laying his book on the bedside table. 

"Tell me about you and Naomi," Jim said, always wanting to learn more about his lover. 

"Naomi always took care of me," Blair started, leaning back into the warmth of his lover's arms. "We actually spent the first four years of my life in communes, or living with friends of hers; she rarely had a boyfriend after I turned three until I was about five." 

"Why?" Jim asked, forehead crinkling in confusion. 

"She wanted to wait until she knew I understood about the world. Naomi isn't nearly as naive as she makes herself out to be, Big Guy. She knew that some of the guys she would date might turn out to be bad seeds, so when I was young, she would always make sure to tell me right and wrong. She may not have liked the 'pigs', as she called them, but she told me if I ever got lost, or someone tried to hurt me, that I should go to them, and ask for help. She also said that I should try to approach beat cops - though she didn't use those words, she said I should look for a pair of cops, driving a black and white car with lights." 

"Why did she say that?" Jim asked, bewildered as to Blair's mother's instructions. 

"She didn't trust the cops completely -- she thought if there was more than one with me, that if one wanted to take of advantage of me, he wouldn't, because the other would stop him," Blair explained. 

Jim nodded. "Smart." 

"Yeah. Anyway, when I was three, I tripped and fell on a rock -- the rock was right under my privates." Jim winced in sympathy. "When Naomi checked me out, she told me that the only time any of her boyfriends should ever look at me down there was if I hurt myself, like then. She also said I should tell her if something like that happened, and exactly what the guy did." 

Jim nodded again, pleased with Naomi's intelligence. "Go on," he urged. 

"When I was five, she started having more boyfriends and we started living with them occasionally. She knew she couldn't always be around to watch her boyfriends, and that she couldn't always be certain they were nice guys, so she worked the single mother angle. Most people back in the 70's were wary of hippies, but when she asked the neighbors to look after her son when he was home alone with her boyfriend, who she'd hadn't known very long -- they were all willing to help." 

"When I was 6 was when that was put to the test," Blair said pensively. 

Jim, sensing this was going to be tough for his lover to reveal, simply hugged Blair close. 

"Randy wanted me to give him a blowjob, and wouldn't take no for an answer. The neighbor's son was home from college, and had heard Naomi talking to his mother, asking her to watch out for me. He was the only one home that day. I ran outside, screaming for help, and he rescued me. Jack O'Neill took the guy out with one punch -- apparently he took judo. I heard that he later went into the Air Force." 

"What happened to Randy?" Jim asked; he was fighting the urge to go hunt for him and rip him limb from limb. 

"He got put in prison once they found out about the other children he abused. He died there over 14 yeas ago," Blair finished, sighing. 

Jim wrapped his lover in his arms, holding Blair close. "Thanks for letting me know the bad as well as the good, Chief," he said thickly. 

"I love you, Jim," Blair replied. 

"I love you too, Blair." 

* * *

End Tell Me by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
